coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2792 (30th December 1987)
Plot Alec and Bet glare at each other all day and the atmosphere drives customers away. The Websters tease Curly about his feelings for Shirley. Jenny is thrilled when Patrice Podevin phones to say he's coming over. Mike is amused to hear Alec thinks that he's been having an affair with Bet. Mavis finds Derek in his bedsit. She feels sorry for him having had a miserable Christmas. Gary Grimshaw asks Jenny out but she tells him that she doesn't fancy him - she just got carried away at the party. Gary is annoyed. Derek tells Mavis that he heard there was a stationery outlet going in Cornwall so he went down for Christmas. He explains that using his knowledge of the tax fiddles that Angela's father's firm had carried out over the years, he blackmailed Angela's father into giving him a generous settlement and used the money to buy the outlet. Mavis is furious that he didn't contact her. She tells him that she's getting out of his life once and for all and throws her glass of sherry in Derek’s face. Shirley thanks Curly for walking her home. Mike assures Alec that the stories he has heard about Bet are not true. Alec apologises to Bet, weary of not talking to her. She softens when he apologises again and asks to be forgiven. Lisa Woods tells Jenny that she can't wait to have a little chat with her “frog prince” Patrice about what happened at the party. Cast Regular cast *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Gloria Todd - Sue Jenkins *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Shirley Armitage - Lisa Lewis *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Alan Bradley - Mark Eden *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin Guest cast *Lisa Woods - Ruth Whitehead *Gary Grimshaw - Colin Kerrigan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Derek Wilton's bedsit, Withington Notes *Last appearance of Derek Wilton until 31st August 1988. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mavis discovers the truth behind Derek’s recent absences. Meanwhile, it looks set to be a happy New Year for Jenny Bradley when she gets some good news from across the channel - but she's made a bitter enemy who could change all that. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 15,600,000 viewers (5th place). Notable dialogue Gloria Todd: "Hey, I've only got one pair of hands ya know." Alec Gilroy: "A fact you never seem to tire reminding me of Gloria, these days. So I'll tell you what, just use the pair you have got to clear some of them away will ya? Only like it says in the barmaids' manual - 'They also serve who also do the washing-up occasionally!' Category:1987 episodes